The Wedding
by Ashlynn75
Summary: How Harry and Ginny got married.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter, was scared. That's right, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Saviour of the Wizarding World was scared. He was scared to death.

" _Should I do it? Yes I should. No I shouldn't. We're too young. No we're not. Yes we are. Arghhh…"_

He was having a with himself in his thoughts...

That black-velvet box in his hands, it was scaring the hell out of him.

 _"You know, that box is gonna change your entire life,"_

 _"I know, that's what I'm scared about,"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"What if she says no?"_

 _"She won't,"_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because she loves you"_ He reassured himself.

 _"Relax Harry, she'll yes. It's so damn obvious"_

 _"You're right,"_

 _"Of course I am!"_

 _"Okay, this is it"_

 _"Right this is it"_

 _ **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 1st September 1999. Harry Potter had just decided it. He was going to propose to his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. True, he was just 19 but he loved her, and that's all that mattered to him.

He took out the black-velvet box from his pocket, opened it and stared at it. Stared at the perfect ring for his future wife. The beautiful platinum band with a 1 and a half carat princess cut diamond with sapphires on the either side. It was his mother's. He knew it would be right to give it to the woman he loves.

It was the day they all met. The anniversary. It was the day Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood met. Ever since their fifth year, all of them very really good friends, especially after the war, they were inseparable. They were going out in a restaurant, and then for a butterbeer at 'The Three Broomsticks' and then to the coffee house they all hang out in, and then they all will go to 12 Grimmauld Palace to watch a movie or chat. And then, after being absolutely drunk they would finally go crash in their apartments. It was their normal 1st September routine.

He put the box back in his pocket, and took a look of himself in the mirror wearing an absolutely dashing black suit, his hair messy as ever and his emerald green eyes standing out. When he was satisfied with his clothes he went out of the room. Then he saw Ginny waiting outside for him.

His mouth fell open in amazement. She was just gorgeous. She was wearing a black dress with a white collar that ended right below her heels with diamond earrings and her hair tied up in a loose side- swept bun with red lipstick and a 6-inch black heels. She hand a black clutch in her hand.

"What?"

"You look gorgeous"

"Thanks,"

He walked towards her and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his arm and they walked out of their apartment.

Downstairs they joined Ron, Hermione. Hermione was wearing a V-neck loose purple dress with frills on the collar and a thin sparkly silver belt around her waist and silver heels with matching earrings with her hair flowing down he back. And beside her stood Ron who also wore a smart black suit.

They couples greeted each other and then came Neville and Luna. Neville was wearing an all-black tux and Luna was wearing an olive greenish-brown loose dress with thin straps and a black belt around her waist and black heels with her hair flowing down her back in loose waves.

When everyone greeted each other they got into their cars and drove of to their all-time favourite restaurant Canary Riverside Plaza.

They all decided to go to the terrace.

They didn't know what was going to happen.

 _ **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They all got into the elevator (It was a muggle restaurant) and went to terrace. It was tall building. Everything seemed to be normal, they all were dressed up, they were going to have the dinner and then get on with their regular routine.

Suddenly…

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"What the hell?" Ginny said.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"I think the lift is jammed," Neville said.

"What? That has never happened before," Hermione said.

"Press the emergency button," Harry said.

Ron pressed the emergency button but nothing happened.

"Well, press it again!"

Nothing….

"Oh come on!" Ron said while pressing the button. He pressed it again and again and again and again...nothing happened...

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ginny said.

"It's so hot in here," Neville said loosening his tie.

"I know" Luna said.

"Oh my god, this wasn't supposed to happen," Harry said.

"Well, why are looking at me like that? Keep pressing the button!" Hermione scolded Ron. He kept pressing the button…..

30 MINTUES LATER….

They all were sitting on the floor of the lift.

All the men were sitting there with their coats off and ties loosened flapping the sleeve of their coats for some wind.

All the women were too sitting on the floor with their clutches in the hands flapping them for some wind.

"It is so bloody hot!" Ron exclaimed.

"YOU THINK!" all the people shouted.

"Oh my god! When will we get out?" Luna asked.

"I'm burning like hell over here" Neville said.

"This is turning into the worst 1st September ever" Luna said.

"Ron," Hermione asked.

"Hmm"

"Press the emergency one more time. Please?"

He did so…

Suddenly the lift began to move…

"OH THANK GOD!" Luna said.

"FINALLY!" Harry exclaimed.

When they reached terrace they asked the waiter for their reversed table.

"I'm sorry. Sir but there is no reservation for you,"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It is way past your reservation time. You didn't show up so we gave the table to the other party in waiting."

"What? Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Luna shouted.

"Miss please, keep your voice down," the waiter said.

"No no no, we won't" Ginny said.

"Hey look, they only reason we couldn't get here on time because you bloody elevator was jammed and we were stuck in there for 30 minutes. I demand a table right now." Ron said firmly.

"Sir we apologise for our elevator's inconvenience, but we can't do anything about that"

"Okay, just give the next table, is any other table free?" Harry asked.

"Sorry sir but there is no other table free,"

"What? You're kidding right?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sorry miss but no table is free right now the next table will be free in no less than 5 hours," the waiter said.

"What? We get stuck inside an elevator for half hour and then we miss our reservation?" Hermione said.

"Hey you've got to do something about that elevator thing. We were stuck in there for 30 minutes. You've got to do something about that," Neville said.

"Well there's another branch of our restaurant in Cornwall. We can get you a reservation there."

"Cornwall!? That's a four hour ride! The restaurant will be close by then!" Neville said.

"We can get you reservation there or here after 5 hours"

"You know let's just go I know another restaurant where we can get reservation and where the elevator is WORKING!" Luna said, shouting the word 'working'.

"All right but this place better be good. I'm starving over here." Neville said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ron said "Where are you going Herms?"

"I believe that I'm going downstairs Ronald," She replied.

"By that?" He said pointing towards this the elevator.

"Yeah" she said.

"I'm not going back in that goddamn thing." He said.

"Well then let's go by the stairs" Ginny said.

"We are on the 20th floor of this building" Ron said.

Suddenly Luna started to laugh. Everybody turned to look at her. And she kept laughing.

"I don't see, how our horrible conditions are somehow amusing to her," Harry said.

Hermione smiled and asked her, "What's so funny Luns?"

"Well, I just remembered that we all are witches and wizards above the age of 17 and still we didn't perform magic when no muggle was around when we were stuck inside the elevator for 30 minutes. I mean. We acted like a bunch of stupid muggles." She said while laughing. "And now, we are discussing that how we should down by elevator or stairs when we just apperate out of here!"

Everybody looked gave each other silly grins.

"Okay! I'm gonna pretend that's not true" Hermione, smiling.

And then they apperated out of there.

 _ **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Nobody knew that Harry was gonna propose,

" _This is a disaster. I shouldn't propose her today. Yeah, I shouldn't. I'll propose her tomorrow." He thought._

" _What? You can't propose her tomorrow it would not be romantic" His inside voice said._

" _Who cares if it's not romantic?"_

" _I care!"_

" _Why? I'm not romantic!"_

" _Really? Who was the one who kissed her in middle of the Gryffindor common room in front of 50 goddamn people?"_

 _"Me..."_

" _Who was the one who decorated her entire apartment with her favourite flowers on her 18_ _th_ _birthday?"_

" _Me..."_

" _Who is the one who just needs an excuse to shower gifts on her?"_

" _Me…"_

" _Who is the one who leaves her sweet short charmed notes in her purse so that she can find them when she feels depressed?"_

" _Me..."_

" _Who is the one who surprises her on almost every Sunday with breakfast in bed?"_

" _Me..."_

" _Who is the one-"_

" _Okay fine! I got your point!"_

" _Good. Now you're gonna propose her in a romantic way. No matter what!"_

" _Okay..."_

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!"

"Whoa, what? You don't need to shout in my ear woman!" Harry said.

"Get yourself out of your dreamland and come back to reality!" Hermione scolded.

"Okay! Okay! I'm out!"

"Alright Luns where are we going?" Neville asked

"Wherever you want to I don't have any options" Luna said.

"WHAT?" Everybody said.

"But you said at the restaurant that you knew a place we all could go to have dinner. And where the elevator is working?" Ron said.

"Yeah, well I was bluffing" She said.

"What do you mean you were bluffing?" Ron asked

"Well, he was not giving us a table so I told a little white lie,"

"WHAT?" Everybody said again.

"OH! Wait I know a place!" She said.

"WHERE?" Everybody shouted. Loud enough to for everybody to on street to hear.

"It's near the oxford university,"

"That's like an hour long drive" Ginny said.

"Well, we'll apparate" Hermione said.

"And leave the cars here? No thank you!" Ron said chuckling.

"Okay guys me and Neville will lead you follow" Luna said as they all got into their cars.


End file.
